


Dirt sticks to you

by LoveOlivia



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOlivia/pseuds/LoveOlivia
Summary: Bullying at Miss Robichaux's Academy is hurrendoes and one day does it become to much for you.Cordelia turns out to be an amazing help and support<3
Relationships: Cordeia Foxx | Cordelia Goode & Reader, Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode & Original Female Character(s), Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode & You, Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Reader, Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/You
Kudos: 28





	Dirt sticks to you

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTERNT TRIGGER!!  
> Self harm/ non-con/ pyscological/ sexual trauma/ bullying
> 
> Please dont read if youre not in a safe headspace.
> 
> Love/ Olivia<3

Turns out the world of witches is not a lot kinder than the regular one. 

"But how can dirt help with my dyslexia?" "Y/n It's magic dirt!" "What like, do you not want it? Cause we can just let Cordelia sign the papers and you be kicked out?" "No! No! I-I want it!" 

"Okay so what you do is, take the dirt in your hand, here, take it!" The dirt felt like actual shit in my hand. I actually don't really know why I agreed to any of it, but I guess it's harder to be smart after it all had gone down you know. 

"Then… you spread your legs" "what?" They all seemed so serious, no one even cracked a smile. "Well, you aren't wearing any panties as we told you! And you are wearing the magic dress!" 

"Yeah, y/n it's the only way for the dirt to actually get inside you in the right way!" 

"Yeah, I did it last summer too y/n!" "Yeah, totally cured her ADHD! Cordelia could not believe her eyes." 

So, I did it. 

I still can't figure out where the camera came from, how had I not seen it until then. 

The picture wasn't good by any means, but you could clearly tell it was me nonetheless. Everyone could. Even Cordelia.

So here I was, ignoring frantic nocks on my door. Putting my head under the bath water helped. Turns out a human can hold their breath for longer than I thought.

"Y/n!" Her voice is mutheld from over the water, but it was Cordelia. That much is clear. 

Her arms reach down into the water and pull me out of the water. "Y/n!" Her voice is so panicked. 

She pulls me completely out of the bath and sits me down on the floor, my clothes drenching the carpet underneath me. 

I wanted to ask what she was doing, was she gonna pull me all the way out the front door telling me to get off the property and never return. But all I manage to do is cry. 

She hugs me. My crys stop for a second. Terrified. What is she doing? Is she gonna hold me down as she takes away any magic I ever had. As I had pulled the name of every witch ever thru the dirt and I must be put away. 

"Y/n! You are not aloud to kill yourself! I know life is hard right now but you keep your hands away from it." She cries into my shoulder. She is shaking. 

"What? Why do you care you're gonna keep me out of her anyway!? You were gonna even before all this". 

She pulls away from me and then takes my head in her shaky hands. "Y/n I was never gonna kick you out, why would I do that?" 

"Because… Because! You said you never met a more stupid person in your life!" "I would never say that. Who told you this?" "Maggie".

I curl my legs up to my chest. What is happening. "Is Maggie the one who took the picture too?" "She and.. and her friends told me…" I regret saying anything as soon as I start. Is it better to look like a whore with a scat kink, or an absolute moron. 

Cordelia takes my hands and looks me in the eyes. "Y/n, whatever has happened will I, or have ever thought of you as anything bad. You are the sweetest kid I have ever met, and your aura is so pure." 

"They told me that it would get rid of my dyslexia. They said that it took away Mimi's ADHD. So you could finally like me." 

"Y/n, I have never disliked you. And dyslexia would never make me dislike anyone." "Mimi never had ADHD, didn't she?" "No, sweetheart she does not." Her voice, so caring. 

I bury my head in my knees. "I'm so stupid!" "Y/n, please honey look at me." My movements are slow, turning to her makes my stomach drop. 

"You are not stupid. Those girls are the once who are stupid." I just cry, and she lets me. Puts my head on her shoulder. "I just wanted to be liked." "I know, sweetheart. 

And we stay there, like that. Until I start to shiver, my cold wet clothes finally get to me. Cordelia looks at me. "Sweetheart, come let's take these off." 

She goes to grab the bottom of my shirt but I pull away. "No!" "Y/n? What is it? What's wrong?" I grab onto my arms, it's a reflex. 

"Sweetheart, please can I see your arms." Her voice is so sweet and caring, and it is not like I have anything to lose. I pull my shirt over my head. Cordelia doesn't look shocked, not even apulled. Just hurt. 

She shocks me when she leans down and plants tiny kisses all over my scars. Then she just looks at me, looks into my eyes. "You don't hate me?" "No, I don't hate you. I actually understand." 

She shocks me once again when she pulls her own shirt over the head. She is completely covered in scars. Her entire stomach, her arms. 

"The dirt thing is not a new phenomenon. But I did really think it had stopped. Soon the collection of pictures of all of our trauma is bigger than the paintings of our supremes."


End file.
